The Knight Protects Her Queen
by SwanQueen1
Summary: After an incident at Granny's causes everyone to once again fear Regina and demand her death, Emma vows to protect her at all cost. Now as her protector and constant companion, their friendship deepens and new feelings are discovered. SwanQueen. *Set after S4A*
1. Chapter 1

Emma swiped up a dollop of whipped cream with her finger and placed it in her mouth, tongue licking off the sweet creamy topping. She grinned with happiness and looked across the table at Henry who was busy staring at the menu.

Granny's was packed today. Not surprising considering it seemed to be the only diner in Storybrooke.

"What are you craving, kid?" She asked.

The twelve year old looked up and put down his menu. "I'm thinking a hamburger and a strawberry milkshake"

Emma nodded. "Good choice. Get the good stuff before I drop you off at your moms tonight"

Henry rolled his eyes.

"What are you saying about getting the good stuff, Ms. Swan?" Came a teasing voice from behind them.

Emma whipped her head around so fast her neck cracked. Her eyes widened to see Regina standing inches away from her, her eyebrow raised in question.

"Oh! Um..." Emma wracked her brains for a good answer. "I was just talking about how lucky Henry is going to be tonight to have your amazing lasagna"

Regina chuckled triumphantly. "We aren't even having lasagna tonight, dear. If you want to know, we are having salmon"

"Ew" Emma couldn't help but display her dislike for the fish meal. At the hard stare she got, she quickly corrected herself. "I mean, yum!"

Henry meanwhile was face-palming himself.

At that moment, Ruby came bouncing forward. "Want anything, Madam Mayor?"

Regina smiled. "Yes Ms. Lucas. Get me a black coffee please"

"Right away" With that she walked away to make the order.

Regina walked over to Henry and affectionately rubbed his shoulder. "How are you doing Henry?"

Henry grinned up at her. "Good. Today Emma and I went horseback riding. We raced each other and I won!"

"Only because I let you get a head start" Emma grumbled.

Henry laughed. "No you didn't! It's because your horse decided to go off the trail and eat some grass"

"Honestly Ms. Swan. If you are going to race our son, you'd better learn the basics first" Regina playfully added.

Emma's pride was being flattened but she couldn't help the smile that spread across her face. Ever since the defeat of Zelena, Regina had been a lot more cordial towards her and often said yes to her taking Henry for the day or weekend. For the first time since she got to Storybrooke two years ago, things were peaceful in the town.

"Here you go" Ruby came up to them again to hand Regina her mug.

"Thank you, dear" Regina said, pulling up a chair and sitting down at the table.

The bell jingled above them, signaling someone was entering the diner. The person walked unsteady and the putrid, strong smell of alcohol washed off his body. He looked up at the three and announced, "Well if it isn't the savior and the Evil Queen"

The three of them turned towards him, Emma giving him a hard, cold stare and Regina and Henry looking confused.

"Leroy, I suggest you go before I book you for drunk behavior in public"

Leroy ignored her and gave a mocking bow to Regina. "Your majesty"

A flash of pain and discomfort went across Regina's eyes.

Leroy looked up from his bow and noticed Henry. "Oh, hi Henry! Having a good lunch with your mom?"

"Moms" Henry corrected.

Leroy laughed. "No need to lie to protect yourself kid! We all know that Swan here is your mom. Besides, who would want the Evil Queen as your mother anyway"

"Leroy! Shut up!" Emma snapped.

Regina felt anger boil inside her. Felt the magic struggling to get out. She needed to leave right now.

She made a straight path towards the exit but found herself blocked by Leroy.

"Get out of my way" She growled.

"Oh, can't take the truth now? Face it queenie. Nobody loves you. Not Henry and especially not Robin"

Regina stepped back in shock. How did he know about that?

Leroy grinned. "Surprised? It's a small town and stories get around quickly. Honestly, did you expect Robin to love you forever? As soon as his real love came back, he went right to her. I mean, he even left Storybrooke with her!"

"He loved me" Regina felt her body shaking. Stabs of pain manifested themselves all over her body from the magic she was trying so desperately to suppress.

"Regina, don't listen to him" Emma warned but it reached deaf ears.

"I don't think so. Sure, you have a rocking body. Better than Marian's in my opinion but that's about it. Other than that, you have no other appeals that anyone would want. You're nothing more than the Evil-"

"Shut up!" Regina screamed. Her magic burst from her body and slammed into it's target. Leroy went flying out the front door and crashed on the sidewalk. He rolled onto his back and moaned in pain.

"Regina!" "Mom!" Emma and Henry shouted simultaneously.

Regina's hands were glowing with magic, her body still shaking.

Emma ran past Regina and out the diner to get Leroy. With no words to ask him if he was okay, she rolled him onto his stomach and cuffed him.

"What did I do?!" He cried out. "She attacked me! Arrest her!"

"Shut the hell up" Emma snarled.

"Mom?" Henry asked hesitantly. Hands raised, he slowly stepped towards her. Regina backed away in fear.

"Henry, don't come any closer" She ordered but her voice wavered and the authority was lost to the boy.

"I can help you" He promised. "Just take my hand" But as soon as his hand touched hers, he was shoved backwards until he slammed into a nearby table.

"Henry!" Regina cried out. She ran towards him but stopped short, terrified of what she could do next to her son.

Henry groaned and slowly got up, rubbing his head. A trickle of blood flowed down the side of his forehead where he had bashed his head, a detail that didn't go unnoticed by Regina.

"Are you bleeding?" She gasped. "Oh god. I hurt you"

"It's fine" He assured her. "It's just a small cut" He stepped back but stopped when she brought her hands to her chest, cowering.

"Don't come closer" She begged, tears shining in her eyes. "I don't want to hurt you again"

"No, mom. It's okay. I-" But he didn't get to say anymore. Regina enveloped herself in purple smoke and when it cleared, she was gone.

Emma left Leroy sitting in her car and dashed back inside when she heard a crash. She gasped at the sight of Henry.

"What happened?" She demanded.

"My mom's magic accidentally went off when I tried to calm her down" Henry explained tearfully. "But it wasn't her fault and now she's gone!"

Emma hugged a sobbing Henry and said softly, "Don't worry, kid. I'll find her. I promise"


	2. Chapter 2

If Regina was anywhere, it would be her vault. That's where Emma headed after dropping Henry off at her parents house.

She walked through the cemetery and up to the mausoleum, the large structure smack down in the center of the cemetery.

She expected some sort of protection spell but was able to get in easily. She walked to Regina's father's tomb and with a grunt, pushed it aside to reveal a staircase leading downwards.

Emma had only been down in Regina's vault a few times and each time she had come feeling a sense of dread. This time she just felt the need to make things right. She had promised she would try to find Regina's happy ending and she would do whatever it took to do it.

Walking down the stairs led her straight to a room filled with potions and Regina. Her back was towards her and her head was down as if staring at something.

"Regina?" Emma said softly.

At the sound of her name, Regina straightened and sighed, "What do you want, Swan?"

Emma bit back a retort. She hated it when Regina called her by her last name but this was not the time to call her on that.

"I came to get you. Henry misses you"

"Henry?" Regina whispered. "But I hurt him. I can't go back to him"

"He knows it was an accident" Emma insisted. "Please come back"

"Why would he want to see me?" Regina asked.

"Because he misses his mother"

Regina sighed in defeat. "Okay. But bring him here. I can't go back to town"

"Why not?" Emma cocked her head in confusion. "I arrested Leroy"

"It's not just him anymore, Emma! It's everyone now" Regina swirled around, her eyes full of anger and pain. "They saw me use my magic against Leroy and even my own son"

"It was a mistake" Emma protested. She couldn't understand why Regina was so upset. After all this time, why would the townspeople think Regina had turned evil again? After everything she did for them...

Regina shook her head and scoffed. "They won't see it that way. Remember when Elsa came into town? They were up in arms within seconds of Leroy's car getting frozen by her. And that was also a mistake"

"But you changed"

"How can you not get it in that thick skull of yours that they never forgave me?!" Regina yelled. "No matter what I do for them I cannot gain their forgiveness. They still see me as the Evil Queen after all this time!"

"Then we'll fix that" Emma vowed. "I promised that I would find you your happy ending and I plan on sticking to that. However, I can't help you if you don't help me. So come on. Henry misses you" She held out her hand as an offering.

At the sincerity in her voice, Regina lost all the fight that was left in her and nodded. She stared down at the hand but didn't take it. Instead, she brushed past Emma and made her way out of the vault. Emma followed on her heels.

Regina hesitated as they reached the end of the cemetery. She flinched as she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"It'll be fine" Emma promised. "Trust me"

Regina's lips parted as if to speak but not trusting her own voice at the moment, she gave a slight tilt of her head in gratitude and followed Emma into town.

Regina felt her palms get clammy as they got closer to the center of town where the incident had happened less then an hour ago. Subconsciously, she edged a bit closer to Emma.

They were nearly at Emma's parents house when there was a cry of alarm from behind them.

"It's the Evil Queen!" A man cried out.

They turned quickly and Emma held out an arm in front of Regina.

"Leave her alone!" Emma demanded. "It was a mistake! Leroy provoked her!"

"She knocked him out of Granny's using magic" He shouted angrily. "She should be banished from this town! She's dangerous. She even hurt her own son!"

"That was a fucking accident!" Emma was seconds from punching him in his stupid mouth.

"Why are you protecting her? You're the savior! Did she cast a curse over you?"

"Why you little-"

"Emma" Regina said softly, placing a hand on her arm, instantly calming her. "Let's just go" She pulled Emma along and Emma growled under her breath.

"I swear if I see his stupid face again, I will fucking put my fist through it"

Regina felt warmth spread through her. She wasn't used to having someone that cared for her before. Never truly had someone to call a friend.

They made it to the apartment complex and Emma opened the door a little harder than necessary. It slammed against the wall and seconds later there was a wail that came from the bedroom. Emma winced.

"Oh, it's okay Neal" Snow cooed, coming from the bedroom and bouncing baby Neal in her arms. Neal's cries subsided and he was reduced to hiccups and whimpers.

"Sorry mom" Emma whispered.

"It's okay, honey" Snow assured her. She turned to Regina. "Hi Regina. I heard what happened and don't worry. I will talk to Leroy once he gets over his hangover"

"Thank you Snow" Regina smiled. "Where's Henry?"

"Upstairs in Emma's room" She said.

Regina headed upstairs.

"Mom" Emma said softly once Regina was out of sight. "I think we may have a small problem"

"What is it?" Snow asked in concern, sitting down.

Emma sat too and told her about the man in the street.

Snow sighed in frustration and disgust once the story was over. "I never thought they would be this stubborn. Don't worry Emma. When they realize that we are by Regina's side, they will soon join too. I'll call a town meeting tomorrow morning"

"Thanks mom" Emma said. "That would be very helpful" She got up from the table and went upstairs to check up on Regina and Henry. When she walked in, she smiled at the sight of them hugging each other, Regina's eyes shining with tears. She cleared her throat to announce her presence.

They broke apart and Regina wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. She got up and looked down at Henry. "Would you want to come home with me tonight?"

Henry nodded. "Yeah!"

"Okay, kid" Emma said. "Go pack up your stuff"

Henry rushed downstairs, eager to be going home.

Regina turned to Emma. "Thank you. For everything"

"Of course" Emma said. "If you need anything-"

"-I'll call you" Regina finished.

They both smiled at each other, bodies relaxed at the brief moment of tranquility.

* * *

Later that night, Emma was reading in bed when her phone rang besides her. She picked it up and saw it was Regina.

"What's up?" Emma asked. The smile that had been on her face slipped away at the panicked breathing and soft sobs at the other end. "Regina, what's wrong?"

"E-Emma" Regina choked out. "Somebody vandalized my house. A-and they..." Sobs cut off whatever she was trying to say.

"Shh" Emma soothed her. "Tell me what they did"

"They spray painted the front of my house in red"

"Did the paint say anything?" Emma asked, getting up. Her next words stopped her cold.

"It said, 'Kill the Queen! Cut her throat and spill her blood'"


	3. Chapter 3

When Emma arrived at Regina's mansion, the first thing she saw was that the front windows had been broken into. She clutched at the steering wheel as anger washed through her. She sometimes wondered how these townspeople were under the leadership of Snow when they themselves were incompetent fools prone to violence.

She got out of the car, gun placed in her holster and flashlight in hand. The porch lights were off but the lights inside were on, giving her some light so there was no need to turn the flashlight on. She approached the front of the house and saw a flicker of red on the side of it. She flicked on her flashlight and shined it at the wall. Sure enough, spray painted in red were the words, _Kill the Queen! Cut her throat and spill her blood!_ Emma sighed and lowered the flashlight as she went to knock on the door.

The door opened before she could even raise her hand as if Regina had been watching her the entire time. Regina stood there, self consciously rubbing her arm.

"Thank you for coming Emma" She said softly, sounding ashamed for asking for help.

"No problem Regina" Emma offered a smile. "I saw what they did to your house. Did they do anything inside?"

"No" Regina shook her head. "Thank god"

"And Henry?"

"Still sound asleep" Regina cocked her head in the direction of Henry's room. "Surprised he didn't hear the sound of shattering glass"

Emma looked down at the windows. Glass had sprayed from the shattered window, showering the floor in tiny, glittering pieces of glass.

"Let me help you clean up" Her tone told Regina that it wasn't an offer.

"Thanks. Um, I'll get the vacuum" Regina went to get the object and Emma looked down to see a rock amidst the glass. She put on some gloves and picked it up. It was about the size of her hand. Taking a plastic bag from her back pocket, she placed it inside and sealed it. Regina came back seconds later and looked down at the bag.

"You think you'll get prints off that?" She asked doubtfully.

"I hope" Emma said. "The person who did this was dumb enough to vandalize the mayor's house. I doubt he was smart enough to put on gloves before throwing the rock"

Regina chuckled. She handed the vacuum over and Emma placed the bag on the table. "Thanks"

The vacuuming didn't take long and once done, Regina offered Emma a drink.

"I should head home. My mom is probably worried" Honestly, thinking of spending more time with Regina than necessary felt strange and awkward.

"Please" Regina insisted. "After all you did, I should really repay you somehow" Maybe if she managed to keep Emma long enough that she couldn't go home, she would feel safer.

Emma sighed. "Okay. One drink"

Regina nodded and led the way into the parlor. Emma sat down on the soft couch as Regina poured them both drinks.

"Once again, thank you for coming" Regina handed Emma her glass. "I'm sure you were in the middle of something more important than this"

"Not really" Emma took a small sip. The liquor hit the back of her throat with a vengeance and she sighed at the familiar burn. "And even if I was, I would come anyway"

"Why?" Regina couldn't help but express her curiosity. Anyone could say, "Because you were in trouble!" but she wanted the Emma Swan explanation.

"Because you're my friend and you were in trouble"

"Friend..." Regina tested the word on her tongue. It felt foreign. "I'm your friend"

"Yes Regina" Emma groaned. "How many times do I have to say it?"

"Excuse me Emma but I'm not familiar with the concept of friendship" Regina snapped. Never, no matter what would she allow herself to be looked at as a fool.

"Sorry, sorry" Emma put her hands up in surrender. "I didn't mean it like that"

Regina sighed and rubbed her temples. "I should be the one to apologize. I usually don't snap that easily"

"You're just tired" Emma was now too nervous to add her own thoughts. Scared. "If you want me to, I can show you a few concepts of friendship"

"Like braiding my hair?" Regina said with a mock smile. "Giving me makeovers and complementing my outfits?"

"That is more for teenagers" Emma objected with a wince. The thought of doing that with Regina was just cringe worthy. "I'm thinking more like having lunch. Just the two of us. Going for walks in the park or down by the beach. Or just hanging out here and drinking"

"I guess we could do things like that" Regina muttered.

"Great" Emma's head was beginning to get a bit foggy. "I should head out now. Thanks for the drink and I'll call you anytime you want to hang out"

"Wait!" Regina stood up rapidly. At Emma's startled and confused look, she steadied herself. "I mean, it's already late and you seem a bit out of it. You shouldn't drive home alone"

"Then poof me there" Emma suggested.

Regina was torn. She didn't know what to do now.

Emma caught sight of Regina's fearful and pained expression and her heart broke at the sight. "Actually, you're right. I'll stay for the night. I would rather not have to explain all this to my mom right now"

"Right" Regina said, suppressing her relief. "I'll get the guest room set up for you"

"Don't bother" Emma waved her off. "I'll just sleep on the couch"

"Are you sure?" Regina said. "It won't take long"

"I insist. Besides if anyone tries anything again, I'll be right there to get them"

That did sound like a good idea. "Fine. Just let me get you some blankets and a pillow"

They walked out of the parlor and went separate ways. Emma to the living room to collapse on the couch and Regina to get a pillow and blanket. Once Regina was out of sight, Emma looked at the front door and held up her hand. Eyes shut tight, she concentrated hard.

_Emotion is magic. _

The words of the now long gone imp forever embedded in her mind came forth and so did a tingling sensation in her hand. She opened her eyes and saw a barrier of pulsing white light slowly diminish into nothingness. She smiled, proud of her accomplishments so far in practicing her magic.

Regina came back with the pillow and blanket. If she felt the magic around them, she didn't say anything.

"Here" She handed them over.

"Thanks"

"Need anything else?"

"No. I'm good"

"Okay. Good night Emma"

"Good night Regina"


	4. Chapter 4

Emma awoke to the sound of something sizzling and the smell of bacon and eggs. Still in a state of half sleep, she moaned loudly and flung the blanket over her head.

"Good morning Emma" Regina called from the kitchen. "I made you breakfast. Get up and come here before it gets cold"

"I'll reheat it" Emma mumbled from under her blanket.

"My food is only good when it's fresh" She tapped the plate with a fork, emitting a loud and annoying clanging sound.

Emma huffed and lifted her body into a sitting position. She blew strands of hair from her eyes before stretching. "Fine I'm up" She stood up and walked over to the counter. The smell wafted in her nose and her stomach grumbled in anticipation. "Thanks by the way"

"No problem. Coffee?"

"Yes please"

While the coffee maker hissed and hummed, Regina leaned over the counter and said, "I think it's time that we talk about this. We can't just keep avoiding it and fix it as it happens"

"I know" Emma rubbed her eyes. "But right now, I just need a few sips of coffee to wake up and then I'll be able to talk about this"

Regina nodded. "Fair enough"

Once Emma had a few sips of coffee and allowed the caffeine to stimulate her tired mind, she said, "I've been thinking about this actually but I wanted to run it by you first"

Regina nodded. "Of course"

"I have decided to become your protector"

There was silence for a minute and Emma's plan began to sound stupid in her mind.

Finally Regina scoffed. "Protector? I don't need protecting"

"No! That sounded wrong. I mean, like a constant companion"

Regina stopped. "Constant companion?"

"I know you can protect yourself. But I think it's a good idea that I be around you just in case you need help"

Regina hesitated before saying, "You'd follow me anyway, wouldn't you?"

Emma nodded.

"Fine" She sighed. "But you'd better not be annoying about it"

"Yup" Emma smiled. "I promise I won't be annoying" Suddenly her phone buzzed in her pocket. She took it out and saw it was her mom. "Hey mom. What's up?"

"Emma, where are you?" Snow said. "Everyone's already here"

Emma's eyes widened. "Fuck!"

"Emma!" Snow admonished.

"Sorry mom" Emma winced. "I'll be right there"

"Okay. And tell Regina too. By the way, where were you last night? You just left without a word"

"I went to Regina's. I'll explain everything later"

"Okay honey. See you in a minute"

"Bye mom"

"What were you going to tell me?" Regina asked once Emma hung up.

"That it's time to go" Emma said, already heading towards the door. "My mom called a town meeting about this whole problem and she wants you to come too"

"I...don't think that's a good idea. What about Henry? He doesn't even know people are after me"

"We'll leave him a note and we will tell him everything when we get back. We can't keep secrets from him anymore. He's old enough to know the truth"

"I-okay. You're right"

Once the note was written and placed on the counter, Emma and a very unwilling Regina left.

* * *

Everyone at the town hall was in an uproar. Without Grumpy to lead them, their leader of course was Dr. Whale.

Snow and Charming were at a lost at how to control them.

"It's like we're not even their leaders anymore" Snow muttered sadly.

"Don't worry, Snow" Charming laid an assuring hand on her shoulder. "We'll find a way"

"Everyone shut up and sit down right now!"

Startled by the unexpected voice, everyone turned to find Emma and Regina standing in the doorway.

"It's the evil queen!" Someone cried out.

"I'm getting so fucking sick of this!" Emma screamed, frustration and anger seeping through her veins. "I'm starting to wonder how you all survived in the Enchanted Forest seeing as you all will freak out without thinking first"

"Emma" Regina growled. "You have to calm down"

"Why?" Emma was surprised. She was trying to help.

Regina inclined her head down to Emma's hands. They were glowing.

Emma took a shuddering breath and clenched her hands into fists.

"Emma, Regina" Snow called from the front. "Come up here please"

They walked up and Snow turned to Regina. "I promise nothing will happen to you"

Regina managed a small smile. "Thanks Snow"

"Everyone" Snow called. "You need to calm down and listen to me. What happened yesterday was an accident. Regina didn't mean to hurt anyone. Grumpy taunted her and honestly, what he got he deserved" This caused more outcry.

"You would turn against one of your own friends?!"

"She needs to be punished for using magic against a citizen!"

"Are you under her spell?"

"Shut up!" Snow shouted. From the corner of her eye, she saw Regina's lips turn up in an amused and proud smile. "Now you will listen to me! Stop this ridiculous riot right now! You were completely fine with her before but because she made one mistake you suddenly are all up in arms about it? Right now I am so disappointed to be your leader. Anyone that harasses her or does her any harm will have to answer to me"

"And me" Emma snarled.

Regina touched Emma's arm. "I want to say something"

Emma nodded and stepped back to give Regina the spotlight. Regina looked around her. All she could see were murderous gazes. She couldn't imagine that only a day ago she was receiving smiles from these people.

"People of Storybrooke" She began. "What Snow said is true. I never meant to hurt anyone. I have tried for a long time now to redeem myself and only use magic for good. What happened yesterday was me losing my anger and I promise that I will try harder from now on to restrain myself"

"And how do we know that you will try?" A woman from the back challenged. She was in her late thirties and her blond hair flowed around her shoulders and covered her breasts. Strapped to her back was a quiver filled with arrows and in her hand was a long bow.

"You don't" Regina said truthfully. "You just have to trust me"

The woman scoffed. "Trust you? Not in a million years. Not after what you did back in the Enchanted Forests. Not after you killed my husband to be on our wedding day. And that was just out of pure anger for something he didn't even cause"

Regina said nothing but looked down at the floor in shame. She couldn't offer anything more to this woman. She had killed so many people back then, taken so many hearts that she no longer kept count. She couldn't remember who this woman was or who her husband was. But she knew that she had killed him from something petty.

"Murderers can never redeem themselves" The woman hissed, reveling yellowed teeth. "No matter how much they may try. They will never be fully forgiven. You may think this but nobody here has truly forgiven you"

"I have" Snow said. She was quickly followed by Charming and Emma.

"Then you are all fools" The woman spat. "I vote to have the Evil Queen killed right now. Who thinks the same?" She was met by cries and raised hands. She smiled and reached behind her.

"Regina, we have to leave now" Emma said urgently.

"No" Regina shook off her hand from her arm. "I'm tired of this. If they want to have a real excuse to want me dead, then I'll give it to them" She raised her hand and a fireball appeared, hovering over her palm.

"Regina, no!" Emma screamed, lunging forward. As soon as her hand touched her arm, she heard the zing as an arrow was fired.

Next thing she knew she was engulfed in purple smoke.

Gasping, she looked over at Regina who seemed shocked that she was able to transport them.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Emma demanded angrily.

"I could have had her" Regina snapped. "But you had to stop me"

"I had to stop you from getting yourself killed!"

"Moms" Came a soft voice from the front. They looked up to see Henry standing by the shattered window and holding the note they had written him in his hands.

"Henry" They both breathed.

He looked at them with concerned and confused eyes. "What's going on?"


	5. Chapter 5

"Henry" Regina walked up to him. "When did you wake up?"

"About thirty minutes ago. You two were gone and I got concerned. I was going to call you but then I saw the note. And the shattered window"

"I'm surprised you didn't hear it" She said.

"I fell asleep listening to my music" He explained.

She opened her mouth to scold him for the millionth time of how bad that was for his ears but figured this wasn't the time.

"But that's besides the point" He said. "How did the window break? Was it your magic?"

"No" Regina said, shaking her head. "I..." She sighed. "How about I make you some breakfast and then we will talk about it"

Henry shook his head stubbornly despite the emptiness in his stomach. "I want to know now. Please don't delay this any longer"

Regina nodded. "Okay. Let's go sit on the couch then. I will tell you everything"

Emma and Regina told him what had happened since the incident at Granny's. Henry stayed silent throughout the whole explanation, his eyes conveying confusion, sadness and finally anger.

"They want to kill you?" He gasped. "After everything you did to protect us?"

"Yes" Emma said. "They haven't done anything to hurt her yet but I am positive that they will. Unless we do something"

"I got it!" Henry exclaimed. "We just need to show everyone how much Regina has changed! They have to stop this nonsense then"

"How?" Regina asked skeptically.

"Just do good deeds" Henry said. "If they see you doing good things, they will realize that you are indeed a good person"

"I don't think they will be so easily convinced if I help someone across the street or do some community service" She scoffed.

Henry sighed in defeat. "You're right"

"Wait" Emma twirled her finger around her hair in thought. "Every time you have shown redemption, you have protected the town in some way. By putting the town before yourself, you have proven yourself gone of evil"

"If you haven't noticed dear, we don't exactly have anything to be scared of right now" Regina pointed out.

"But we can make something happen" Emma countered. "You have magic. Make a monster appear in town and make it go after the public. Then destroy it before it can hurt someone"

Regina raised an eyebrow at that ridiculous concept.

"I think it's a good idea" Emma mumbled, clearly offended.

"We have no idea if I will be able to control this thing"

"You created it. You should be able to control it" Emma said.

"Emma I-"

"I think you should do it mom" Henry piped up.

Regina looked down at her son's pleading yet confident eyes and bit her lower lip. He placed a hand on her arm and said, "I believe in you" That sealed everything.

Regina took a deep breath and nodded. "Okay. I'll do it"

"Great" Emma stood up. "We need to do this as fast as possible before they decide on doing something. Regina, create the monster. I will lead it into town and let it do a little damage. Once it becomes a danger to the public, step in and get rid of it. But do it quickly before it actually hurts someone"

"There is only one flaw to this plan" Regina said. "How will I explain to everyone where this monster came from?"

Emma waved the question off carelessly. "There have been a ton of monsters and problems since the first curse was lifted. They're probably used to it by now"

"If you're so sure of this plan..."

"I am. Trust me"

Regina gave a slight nod of her head.

"Good. Now go and create that monster"

Regina did her work in the back yard of her house, away from prying eyes. Closing her eyes, she focused hard on her anger like she had been taught. Her hands moved across the air gracefully like a ballerina as she felt the tingling of the magic at her fingertips. It wasn't until she heard a soft growl that she opened her eyes to see her creation.

Standing in front of her was an elephant sized tiger. The head and body looked like a regular tiger with the exception of the tail. The swishing tail was made up of a green snake with black stripes. The snake hissed, flicking out it's red forked tongue, searching for possible victims. The tiger snarled, fangs glistening and maw dripping with saliva. It's ruby colored eyes shone with anticipation for a kill.

Regina stepped in the direct path of the animal and held up a hand.

"You are under my command" She said, voice low and dangerous. "You are not to kill until I tell you to. Do you understand?"

The tiger tilted it's head with a growl but at the warning flash across Regina's eyes, it sat and bowed it's head in submission.

"Now go! To the center of town!"

The tiger leaped forward and bounded off. Regina went after it, staying at a far distance while still keeping an eye on it.

"Emma, now!" Regina yelled from the front of her house. Emma came running from inside the house after telling Henry to stay inside.

"I hope this was a good idea, Emma" Regina gasped as they ran after the monster.

"If it wasn't then you wouldn't have done it" Emma panted out.

There was no need for a reply. She knew that Emma was right.

Not a mere five seconds later did they hear the screams of the townspeople.

"It's over there!" Emma pointed to the tiger who was in the center of the town, snarling but not hurting anyone. People ran all around, unsure of what to do without a leader.

Knowing that the animal may submit again once it saw Regina, she let out a fierce, "Hey!" and raised her hand to summon a fireball. The creature turned to her and she threw it at it's feet. The tiger cried out as the flames licked at it's foot and stomped them out with it's other paw. When it turned back to her, all she saw was vengeance in it's eyes. It let out a fierce roar and bounded towards her.

Regina took a quick glance around to make sure people were still around before standing her ground. She raised her hands to summon her magic.

Suddenly the tiger roared in pain, it's back arching. It stumbled to a stop, it's eyes rolling backwards.

"What?" Regina breathed, seeing no source for the animal's pain. The tiger's feet collapsed underneath it and it fell with a thud to the ground. The ground shook under the weight of the beast and Regina nearly lost her balance. She stepped closer and the tiger's head lolled to the side, reveling a black arrow embedded in the neck.

"Where did that arrow come from?" Emma asked, coming to Regina's side.

"From me" Came a familiar voice that sent shivers down the women's spines. They turned towards the voice to see a woman walk towards them, bow and arrow in hand.

"You" Regina growled.

"That's right. My arrows never miss"

"What the hell did you lace those arrows with to kill this tiger so fast?" She asked. She cursed herself for the clear fear in her voice.

The woman smirked. "Dreamshade. I am sure you have heard of it?"

Emma and Regina looked at each other, recalling their experiences in Neverland.

"But Dreamshade doesn't work that quickly" She protested. "It takes more then a day for it to work"

"Normally yes but I have found a way to make it work faster than usual. A secret ingredient I added"

"Are you some kind of witch?" Emma asked.

The woman laughed, a genuine laugh that chilled them to the bone. "How you hurt me with such names, savior! I would rather refer to myself as a potions master"

"Well, whatever you are, why did you kill it?"

That question caught the woman off guard. Confusion lit her eyes before it dawned on her and she laughed again. "You think I killed this beast to protect you?! Oh no. I killed it to protect the citizens. And also to show that I can protect them just as well as a magic user"

"Who are you?" Regina asked.

"Does it really matter? You wouldn't remember who I was anyway"

Emma stood in front of Regina. "I won't let you hurt her"

"Aww" The woman placed a hand over her heart mockingly. "How cute. The savior protecting the Evil Queen. I gotta say, this is quite a twist. But I'm not going to hurt you now. It's pointless. After what happened at the town meeting, I can see that you can disappear as fast as my arrow can leave my bow. When I decide to hurt you, it will be when you least expect it"

"Let's just finish her off now" Regina snarled to Emma.

"I wouldn't do that" She warned. "With so many witnesses around, do you really want to kill me?"

Rage filled her body and she started to shake.

"Regina, control yourself" Emma commanded, placing a hand on her shoulder. Regina didn't know why but she calmed at the touch.

"Come on Emma" Regina took her hand. "We're leaving" With a flick of her wrist, they were gone.

The woman watched as the purple smoke faded and a wicked smile spread across her face. She turned and walked towards the townspeople who were gathering in the center of the street, about ten feet from the monster. She raised her bow in victory and was met with cheers. She allowed it to go on for a few seconds before holding up a hand for silence.

"The Evil Queen sent this monster to us!" She shouted. "She wanted all of us to cower in fear of her! She has corrupted the savior's heart as well as our leaders! She must be stopped before she hurts anyone else"

The people shouted in fury, bloodlust flashing in their eyes.

"To save the savior!" She cried out. "To save our leaders! To save ourselves!"

Everyone repeated her chant with vigor and she smiled.

_Got them right where I want them. _


End file.
